Embodiments of the disclosure relate to micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) microphones with both capacitive and piezoelectric electrodes.
The absolute sensitivity of an electrode in a MEMS microphone is the electrical response of the electrode's output to a given standard acoustic input. Allowable product variation of absolute sensitivities in MEMS microphones is, in general, decreasing. In addition, allowable testing time to determine the absolute sensitivities in MEMS microphones is also decreasing.